


Shark Week

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2015 [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debbie walked to the door and asked quietly; “Does that mean you’ll get them for me?”</p><p>“If it means you’ll stop talking about that shit in front of me while I’m tryin’ to fuckin’ eat then yes,” Debbie had to step back as a fully clothed Mickey prowled back out of his room and went to shrug on his coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark Week

There was a knock on the door early on a Monday morning at the Milkovich house. When Mickey woke up the whole house by yelling for Mandy to get the door she finally did it, ducking into Mickey’s room and throwing a shoe at him on the way past.

Debbie Gallagher was at the door and after a short conversation about how she wanted somewhere to hang out while she skipped school Mandy took pity on her and let her inside. When Mandy came back into the kitchen with Debbie Mickey was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. Mandy glared at him. She was displeased when there was no visible shoe-shaped bruise on the lazy fucker.

“Do you have a long sweater?” Debbie asked, standing in the doorway of the kitchen and fidgeting with the edge of her top.

Mandy only needed to watch Debbie fret for a second to know she wasn’t just skipping school for the usual reasons. “This your first period?”

Debbie bit her lip and nodded, face heating.

“And you haven’t got anything?” When Debbie didn’t respond, she sighed and rubbed her temples. “Tampons?”

“Fiona had those at home, but I don’t want to lose my virginity to anyone but my boyfriend,” she frowned. “Ex? Either way, I don’t want anyone but him.”

“The twenty-year-old guy who won’t stick it in you?” Mandy asked, frowning. When Debbie nodded, she shrugged. “I’d just cut your losses and move on, Debbie. Sounds like he’s really not worth waiting for.”

Debbie thought about arguing but didn’t. No-one could possibly understand all the complicated feelings she had for Matty, especially someone who let Lip drag them through the mud like Mandy had. “Whatever. Do you have any sanitary pads?”

“I don’t use pads and neither does Lana. There aren’t any in this house. Sorry,” Mandy said. She went to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee, then sat down at the table with Mickey who was trying hard not to retch as he attempted to eat his pop tarts.

“Can you take me to get some?” Debbie asked, busting out the doe-eyes in the hopes of getting Mandy’s help. Mandy seemed immune to them though.

“I gotta go to work. See if Ian or Mickey will take you,” she said, finishing her coffee and getting up to go get ready for work.

Debbie didn’t get two steps towards Ian and Mickey’s room when Mickey said around a mouthful of food. “Ian’s gone on a run.”

“Then can you go to the store for me?” Debbie asked, stepping closer to the table where Mickey sat.

“Why can’t you walk? Take the bus or some shit?” Mickey asked, washing down his first pop tart with his coffee before moving on to his second.

“I would, but...” she fidgeted again, laying it on a bit thick as she tried to look guilty. “I’m just worried about...” she leaned closer and dropped her voice to a whisper. “...bleeding on everything.”

“Jesus Christ,” Mickey swore, dropping his pop tart back on the plate and getting to his feet. He stomped over to the sink and spat a mouthful of half-chewed pop tart in it, then carried on to his room, where he slammed the door hard behind him.

Debbie walked to the door and asked quietly; “Does that mean you’ll get them for me?”

“If it means you’ll stop talking about that shit in front of me while I’m tryin’ to fuckin’ eat then yes,” Debbie had to step back as a fully clothed Mickey prowled back out of his room and went to shrug on his coat. Debbie followed hot on his heels ready to thank him, but he didn’t give her a chance. “If you bleed on any of my shit, I promise you’ll be bleedin’ out another way when I slit your fuckin’ throat,” he declared, before he was out the door.

Debbie could only think that even Ian wasn’t that needlessly dramatic as she went to the bathroom to make a makeshift toilet paper pad to hold her over until Mickey came back.


End file.
